


And You Are Meant For Me

by Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Bonnie won’t admit she likes it, F/M, Kai is annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us/pseuds/Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us
Summary: Kai always finds a way to get under Bonnie’s skin. Maybe he isn’t the real problem?
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	And You Are Meant For Me

Blankly Bonnie stared at the man sitting across from her at the small diner. Malachai "Kai" Parker. This man would be the reason she goes off the deep end one day very soon. She just knew it. Vampires talk about turning off their humanity, and Bonnie found she was wishing she could turn her's off. The first thing she would do once it was off was slaughter him. She would murder him and laugh, and laugh. She would never have to see that stupid smug smirk of his. Bonnie would never have to hear that grating voice of his. The voice made her cringe with every word he uttered. Best of all she wouldn’t have to hear that insufferable nickname spoken ever again.

> "Bon-Bon! Are you even listening to me!? I totally feel ignored right now!"

Kai sniggered at the brilliant green eyes narrowing at him. He leaned back in his seat and cracked his neck loud as he could. Naturally, he knew what he was doing to Bonnie, but he couldn't help himself! She constantly disregarded his feelings for her. How else could was he meant to get her attention? Sure, this was negative attention, but this was better than the feeling of being invisible. Perhaps it was childish, but anything was better than the fate of being a nobody. He rather be hated than be nothing at all to her. Bonnie kept her glare firmly on Kai. She dared not take her eyes away from him for a second.

> "And I’am totally disgusted by you. As always."

Laughing Kai placed a hand to his chest over his heart and make a sad face at her. This caused Bonnie to roll her eyes. Why did he have to be this way? Why did ever single thing he do have to vex her, and why did he have to be so conceited about it all the time? If he would put a tenth of the effort he put into annoying her into trying to be a normal person he would be likable. Possibly, that's what made her the most upset about him. That he had the potential to be a likable human being yet he made the choice to be anything but that.

> "You're starting to hurt my feelings now."

Replied Kai now putting on a dramatic pout for show. Bonnie wasn’t having it. She let out a sound of frustration as shoved her chair away from the table. The sound of the chair scrapping against the diner floor filled the air. Kai wished the diner was full now instead of almost empty. It would have been comical to witness the witch be embarrassed by this scene playing out.

> "You're wasting my time. I only came here because you said you knew something important. Obviously you aren't going to tell me.....So bye."

This wasn't what was meant to happen. Kai's planning was falling apart he couldn't have that. Both his brows shot up and he sat up a bit straight now. He was tense, but he wasn't going to allow for too much of this to show. Coyly he rolled his shoulders back.

> "Fine. Leave. I don't care."

By now Bonnie had stood up and was moving pass him. A statement such as this shouldn't have bothered her. It was barely anything. He hadn't named called her any unforgivable name or threatened her. And still, something about the smugness in his tone drove her batty. She felt herself tightly balling her hands into fist at her sides. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to regain her center. Some bit of calmness came back to her and Bonnie reopened her eyes. She turned around to face Kai. If she wasn't a better person she would be trying to start him on fire right now.

> "You're lying. Just like you were probably lying about knowing anything. I never should have come here.”

Oh the beauty of that wording! It was all too perfect. The game was back on for Kai! His bright blue eyes the complete opposite of Bonnie's eyes danced with impish attitude. She was making this too easy for him. Bonnie didn't know how, but she knew she had screwed up. It was written clear as day on the bane of her existence's face.

> "Yet you came. If I am such a liar why did you bother coming here? Why are you really here, Bon-Bon?"

Brown eyes narrowed at Kai and he knew she was mentally killing him in a million different ways. Was it sick that he relished every damn moment of this because it meant he was on her mind? No sicker than wanting to kill family. His obsessive love for the Bennett witch was the most sane and healthy thing about him. He was a man drowning in sin and she was his salvation. If only she could see it. They could save each other. She would save him from the darkness within, and him from the loneliness he knew she must feel. How could she not feel it? Everyone around her had someone expect her. Bonnie paused for a second too long before speaking and you better believe that Kai noticed it. He noticed everything when it came to this woman.

> "It was a mistake. I won't be making it again.”

There was more bit to her words than she had intended. It wasn’t all directed at Kai. She was more mad with herself than him. Bonnie was upset that she always allowed for him to get her this worked up. That he somehow had a spell on her and he knew it. But most of all right now she was mad because he was making a lot of sense. Everyone knew Kai wasn’t trust worthy. That being the case, why had she so quickly came running when he called her?

> “Face it, Bon-Bon. You like me. We are meant for each other. That’s what really gets under your skin isn’t it?”

The words come out as sing-song taunt meant to cause outrage. Bonnie’s lips part to reject the pest’s claim, but it’s as if someone has stolen her speech away. Mystic Falls’ witch beauty isn’t shocked he would stoop to this. No, this is typical Kai. Saying anything to bug her. What does throw her is two things. It’s the sliver of hope which she swears she sees in those crystal blue eyes. Not for the first time she’s scared to answer him. She’s afraid to admit it. He’s right and it’s so wrong! He’s a murderous sociopath! She cannot love a man such as him! She won’t! To like him would be to betray her morals. It would mean going against everything she was. And yet the more she entertains the notion the more right she realizes it is. No! She cannot allow that! Her gaze darkens and Kai’s heart drops. He knows the moment of uncertainty Bonnie had is gone. He is aware that he will once again be tossed aside by her.

> “You’re a psychopath.”

It was a weak comeback, but it was the only thing Bonnie could come up with. It was something she had to remind herself of avoid the belief that there could be any truth to what had been said by him. Kai raised both brows his eyes going wide, and Bonnie just knew he was about to say something that piss get off. She quickly turned on her heels and walked out of the diner before he had a chance to speak it. Kai’s face dropped as the diner door slammed shut behind the only woman he loved. He felt that same bitterness swelling up his throat that he always felt when she walked away from him. Kai grabbed the soda pop which sat in front of him. Loudly he slurped it through the straw making what few diners the place housed turn and stare at him in disgust. He chuckled softly.

> “I still got it.”

The manic Gemini whispered to himself with a cackle coming forth that made everyone in the building uneasy.


End file.
